


Dream's Interlude

by parallelohi



Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dreams, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelohi/pseuds/parallelohi
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	Dream's Interlude

Dream blinked, silently catching himself on a tree branch. He could see the two boys laughing in the field, bees surrounding them in some weird dance.

He was glad he had this power, even though he never wanted it. He could see the dark-haired teen chase a bee further into the woods, unintentionally distancing himself from the other.

Dream dropped down, placing himself in Tubbo's path. The teen bumped into him before he noticed.

He smiled at the kid who looked up at him in confusion. He grabbed the other by the shoulders, turned him around and pointed. Tubbo immediately sprinted, accompanied by more bees than before.

The two teens were laughing again, until the blond fading with a smile. Mist crept towards the remaining boy, who curled in on himself.

Dream held out his hand, stilling the mist. He could sense something above the clearing, circling just high enough that Tubbo wouldn't see. He mentally tugged at the newcomer, suppressing a laugh when it frantically flapped it's wings before accepting it's fate.

The winged man landed as gracefully as possible, reaching out towards the teen on the ground. The teen stood up and they hugged, the newcomer staring at Dream with a knowing smile. 

He smiled back before covering his face with his mask and walking away, hearing a soft mumble in his head.

_"Thanks, mate."_


End file.
